Beast Boy's Past
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: This story is about beast boy and his past. When he finds his father comes back he goes off on his own. Contains OCs, Rated T for cursing and violence. Maybe AU'ish. By Lucario. Some BBxRae. CHAPTER 6 IS UP MY PEEPS!
1. The Return

_Dreams/ thoughts_

**Shouts**

Disclaimer

Beast boy: Lucario does not own any of the characters in this story except Jenny,

Lucario: Good job beast boy! That's are fifty-second take and you finally got it right! (cheers)

Beast boy: shut up before I hurt you!

Lucario: you cant hurt me im the writer!!!!! I control your fate!!

Beast boy: did I tell you how good you look in that shirt?

Lucario: suck-up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________CHAPTER ONE!

"_**WE COULD HAVE BEEN RICH!!!!!!!", **__he exclaimed. "He's our son. He's more important than some lab experiment." She said quietly. Behind her was a green child and his little sister. They were listening to every word and were frightened of what he might do. "we could have gotten an orphaned child if you wanted one so badly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed at her. She glared right back at him and protested. "He's our son you heartless fool!!!! We can always find Animal DNA!" he raised his fist and slammed it down on the her head making a sickening cracking sound. _"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" beast boy screamed and woke up.

He woke himself up from his scream and was sweating, panting heavily trying to stop his heart leaping out of his chest. A knock sounded from the door. "can we come in?" said the voices of his friends. They heard a muffled "fine." And came in. "we heard a scream, something wrong beast boy?" said a concerned leader.

"sorry I woke you, I just had a bad dream is all…." His voice trailed off into silence. "wanna talk about it?" came a voice from a blue cloaked figure. "no. I'm fine." He answered and the others walked out of the room heading in opposite directions to go to bed.

"_Its been a while since I had that dream"_he thought to himself. He remembered it soo clearly. His father raising his fist and hitting his mother with such force. And then he shuttered and forced himself to close his eyes to go to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Beastboy walked into the kitchen only to find starfire trying to make breakfast using mustard, mayonnaise, rotten eggs and of course moldy cheese. "EW!!!! Star!!! Are you trying to kill us with that?!?!?!" screamed beast boy from his spot in the hallway. "no I am not. I am making everyone the breakfast! Isn't it wonderful?!" she shouted joyfully.

"right…. Im not that hungry soo-" he was cut off by cyborg shouting, "I can kick your butt anytime in this game!!!!" he shouted directed at robin who was sitting next to him. "oh yeah? I bet you'll lose rust bucket!!!" a pissed robin said as his face was blowing up 10 sizes bigger.

Somewhere in the room raven was reading her black book. Avoiding starfire's breakfast he edged back into his room slowly. As he shut the door to his room he sat down on the floor. Just then a red, green, and blue parrot flew into the window sliding down slowly making a screeching noise. Beastboy then open the window and the parrot fell off the window falling down and turned intangible to avoided the ground.

Soon the bird flys back up into his room and stares at beastboy. "what are you doing here? Your suppose to be with my sister!!!" he stated.

"Yo gar, whats up? I haven't seen you in 8 years." The parrot said clear as crystal to the green boy. "first of all call me beast boy. Second of all **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE TOBY**?!?!??!" "I came with a note from your sister oh annoying one." The bird retorted. "the only one annoying here is you" he said grabbing the letter.

He reads it and he goes bug-eyed and drops the letter on the floor. "oh no!" he says with fear in his eyes.

END OF CHAPTER 1!!!!!!! DUN!!! DUN!!! DUN!!!!!!!!


	2. Toby

BB:Oh great, what now?

Lucario:I don't know….something evil maybe! Or something to do with this button in my hand!

BB: you don't have a button in your hands. (rolls eyes)

Lucario: this chapter should be very exciting… FOR ME!!!!!! (evil laugh)

BB: let me guess evil- (covers bb's mouth with her hand)

Lucario: DONT GIVE AWAY THE PLOT YOU IDIOT!!! (SLAP!) ON WITH THE STORY!!!

BB: OH NO!!!!!!!!

Lucario: I do not own teen titans. Only my original character Jenny! I do control what happens to beast boy though. (EVIL GRIN)

CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"H-he's BACK?!?!?!"BB stuttered as the alarm went off. "Ugh this is so not the time!!!" he said annoyed then let out a sigh. Robin runs in the room and accidentally running through the bird which was intangible at the time, shouting his annoying, bossy, stupid catch-phrase "TITANS! TROUBLE!" the black haired teen

The notorious villain was doctor light whom they took down easily without a doubt or problem. After the fight BB retreated back to his room to talk to Toby. His worried teammates went to check up on him. Even raven was a bit worried too. they knocked on the door and unfortunately for BB when he opened the door to talk to his friends the note he put in his pocket and it fell out. Robin picked it up and began to read it. BB, shocked and eyes wide, tried to grab the note from Robin. It was too late. The leader was already glaring at him, waiting for an explanation. "heheh…soo I'm guessing you guys didn't know I had a sister, huh?",BB said meekly. "beast boy why didn't you tell us?",the frustrated leader asked. "'Cause I knew if you found out you would try to help." He whispered.

"And what's so wrong with our help?!?!?!?!?!"Robin demanded. "Ummm I think I speak for BB here when I say, **HE WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTCT YOU MORONS!!!!!!!!"**the parrot exclaimed. BB answered their shocked faces. "Uhh, guys this delightful little bird is Toby." sarcasm dripping from his voice."You could say he's my little messenger, heheh." He said nervously. "yes. And we shall be on our way if you don't mind." The bird chirped.

"you're not doing this alone BB" a determined leader spoke. "robin this is too dangerous you will all get killed if you help." An aggravated Beast Boy said. "we're coming and that's final Beast boy!!!!" robin shouted stating he wasn't going to leave him alone til he says 'yes'.

A defeated beast boy hung his head low knowing they were all going to die from his father.


	3. Jenny

BB: Good she's not here. Okay umm we don't own anything yadda, yadda, yadda except for Jenny yadda, yadda, yadda…

Lucario: IM BACK MY VICTIM!!!!! MUAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! (evil laugh)

BB: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! START THE CHAPTER!!!! START THE CHAPTER!!!!! HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!

*Later that night*

"Uh, won't your friends be a little pissed that you're sneaking out after the butthead you call a leader told you to wait for them?" Toby asked sarcastically. "Probably but remember, I most likely won't be around anymore, right buddy?" "It's been nice knowin' ya dude." Tobi answered sadly. He knew BB wouldn't let him in the then beast boy transformed into a black glossy raven, then flew off into the starless night.

The next morning, Robin went to BB's door to tell him to get up. "Beast boy we have to leave. I know you don't want us to help but you have to realize that we're a team and we stick together no matter what." The stern leader stated. When there was no answer he opened the door to find the room empty. Robin stared shocked wide-eyed wondering what the hell happened. "Where is our friend?" a concerned Starfire asked. "Right now he's in deep trouble." Robin answered angrily. "Robin, maybe we should just let him do this on his own. Just this once." Raven suggested. "And let him kill himself?!? I don't think so, Raven. Titans lets go find him." Robin said. And with that, they took off with the letter BB had left.

Out all the way in Idaho, BB knocked on the door to the orphanage to pick up his sister, Jenny (oh my god, she's finally here!!! *crowd cheers*). A chubby woman answers the door. "Who's there?" she asked warily. "Uhhh, does the name Garfield sound familiar?" BB asked embarrassed. He didn't like to go by the name Garfield, especially in public. It was just too embarrassing. The woman opened the door wide and stepped aside to let a blonde beautiful girl with green emerald eyes, just like BB's, to walk out. "Jenny" he said.

END OF CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!

BB: Do you need to end it like that every time?

Lucario: Yes, yes I do.

BB: Ummm, okaaaaay. Well, until the next chapter, see ya!

Lucario: Yep. Bye. Oh, just a warning, the next chapter MAY contain a lot of gore and blood so if you're the kind who gets sick easily, take precaution.

BB: That's so stupid!

Lucario: Do not make me get my friend PAIN over here!

BB stutters: Who's pain?

Lucario: Until next time my victims!!!!!!

Lucario: Yo! Me and BB here are back for the fourth chapter, dudes! (For those of you who don't know, I'm a girl.)

BB: Yes. We are back. *to Lucario* Would you like foot rub?

Lucario: Maybe later BB. I have typing to do. Let's just say me and BB have come to and understanding. Heheheh. Right BB?

BB: S-s-so much p-p-p-pain…

Lucario: Right, so I don't own anything except Jenny. Anyway, read on! *to BB* About that foot rub…

Pain: *walks through door* Anything for ya Lucario!!! Give a yell when you need help. *walks out*

Lucario: Pain's gender has not been identified.

Pain: *walks back in* Your making fun of me again aren't you?!?!?!?!

Lucario: I'm not he is. *points at BB*

BB: Aaauuggghhhh! Start the chapter!!!!!

Pain: Get back here so I can kill you!!!!!!! *pulls out a scythe and runs at beast boy*


	4. The Meeting

Lucario: Yo! Me and BB here are back for the fourth chapter, dudes! (For those of you who don't know, I'm a girl.)

BB: Yes. We are back. *to Lucario* Would you like foot rub?

Lucario: Maybe later BB. I have typing to do. Let's just say me and BB have come to and understanding. Heheheh. Right BB?

BB: S-s-so much p-p-p-pain…

Lucario: Right, so I don't own anything except Jenny. Anyway, read on! *to BB* About that foot rub…

Pain: *walks through door* Anything for ya Lucario!!! Give a yell when you need help. *walks out*

Lucario: Pain's gender has not been identified.

Pain: *walks back in* Your making fun of me again aren't you?!?!?!?!

Lucario: I'm not he is. *points at BB*

BB: Aaauuggghhhh! Start the chapter!!!!!

Pain: Get back here so I can kill you!!!!!!! *pulls out a scythe and runs at beast boy*

* * *

CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!

Jenny rushed up to embrace him in a hug. "Nice to see you again, Gar. It's been a while, huh?" Jenny asked him. "Nice to see you to Jen. But I'd really appreciate it if you called me Beast Boy. Or BB." BB said. "Sure BB. Heheheh. I see that Toby is still in one piece. That means he must not've annoyed you enough." "No, but he was close enough. He wouldn't shut up the whole ride here." "Hello! Stop talking about me like I'm not right here!!!!" an aggravated parrot squawked. Easy dude, we're just teasin' ya. Besides, I'm only speaking the truth" BB answered laughing. "This is why I stay with Jenny all the time. Because unlike SOME PEOPLE, WHO'S NAMES WILL NOT BE MENTIONED, she does not annoy me twenty-four seven." Toby stated.

And with that, the three left into the desert attempting to hide themselves from their father. BB was in high alert, looking for any source of movement. Then out of no ware giant sandstorm hit, trapping them. "Ah, my children. It has been too long." A deep voice said. "Father." BB replied coldly. "Son." His father replied just as coldly only with a trace of humor in his voice. "Daughter…bird." Jenny and Toby just glared. "I'd like to speak with my son alone, please." Jenny and Toby didn't move an inch. "So be it. Coyotes, take care of them." Then his eyes began to glow red and three coyotes became hypnotized and cornered Toby and Jenny against a huge rock. "Don't kill them now. Just ruffle them up a bit." Their father said. "**LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!**" screamed BB. Then he morphed into a tiger and pounced. He hit nothing but ground. "_What the-"_ his thoughts were cut off as something that looked like wires wrapped around his front paws and electrocuted him. "Ugh…I-I can't morph anymore." BB said as he was trying to morph. It wasn't working. "The effect is only temporary but it should give me enough time." His father said with a sneer. Then using the wires still wrapped around BB's wrists, he threw him into another huge rock. BB heard his ribs crack and he fell flat on his back. His father, now a wolf , walked up to him slowly. "I really expected more of a challenge from my own son. How disappointing." His father taunted. "those two were such fools to really believe you could protect them." BB looked at Jenny and Toby. They were doing their best to avoid the coyote attacks, but he knew that, with being out numbered they weren't going to last very long.

"Hmmm…it doesn't feel right just to kill you…so why don't we have some father/son bonding time?" He sunk his teeth into BB's throat. BB gritted his teeth trying to keep from screaming. _"Ooohhh…I can't take much more of this."_ He thought. It hurt like hell. More than any of the wounds he's gotten before. He was digging his teeth into his _veins_! The blood was pouring everywhere his father's claws were digging into his stomach leaving deep cuts where blood leaked out. He felt himself loosing consciousness. "Jenny…" he said in a hoarse whisper. "I'm sorry… that I couldn't…stop him…" And those were the words he said before he drifted into unconsciousness. "Aww. In so much pain. Why don't we put you out of your misery?" he raised his paw and prepared to kill him the same way he killed his wife.

END OF CHAPTER 4!!!!!

DUN, DUNNN, DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BB: Why do you like putting me in pain?

Lucario: Because it's fun. And because I know you don't want another run in with my best friend PAIN!!!!!

Pain: *Pain looks up from her book* You say something?

Lucario: Yeah! BB says you're a loser!

BB: DUDE!!!!!

Pain: GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! *throws knives at him while running at him*

Lucario: Until the next chapter, bye! I have to go stop Pain before BB dies. *to Pain* Pain don't kill him! As much as I want you to we need him for the story…PAIN!!! Guns are not necessary!!!

BB: No!!! Don't shoot me!!!!!

* * *


	5. AUTHOR

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!

Pain: hello viewers! As you all should know by now im pain. Sorry for the disappointment that this isn't a chapter. Beast Boy is in a coma in the hospital with a gunshot wound to the head. He should be ok though. Its only a bullet from a AK47!!! (REALLY BIG GUN) anyway. 'Im suppose' to entertain you for some stupid reason.

Lucario: CAUSE I TOLD YOU TO!!!!

Pain: to damn bad!!!! Im not some monkey in a flee circus!!!

Lucario: Wha..? that doesn't even make any sense!!!!!

Pain: Noo!!! You don't make any sense dirt bag! I quit!

Lucario: you weren't in the story anyway!

Pain: I mean I quit torturing people for your enjoyment!!!!

Lucario: I only told you to torture Beast boy!

Pain: and Timmy. And Robin. And #1 from kids next door. And-

Lucario: OK!!! I GET IT!!! GOD!!!!

Pain: *points her finger at the sky* Lightning! *lightning hits Lucario*

Lucario: AH!!!! *passes out*

Pain: *looks around not knowing what to do then shuts the door and leaves the unconscious Lucario to die and goes into the hospital room beast boy is in.*

Lucario: my aura saved me from death. Wait- where the hell did pain go?! *more lightning hits Lucario and he passes out again*

*IN THE HOSPITAL*

BB screams like a girl: GET AWAY FROM ME HE/SHE!!!!!

Pain: I have a name. and I quit dipwad!

BB: what is your name then?!?!?!

Pain: my name is pain!!! Its on the screen as I talk!!!!!!

BB: oh…. Wait- where's Lucario?!

Pain: well… (flashback)

Pain: and that's what happened!!!!!!!!! *laughs evilly*

*Lucario walks through the door and throws an aura sphere at pain who simply steps out of the way and it hits Beast Boy*

Pain: thanks for reading this. new chapters will be up as soon as we can.

Lucario: we might not be updating every week because of plans we have. but we will write til our hands fall off when we do.


	6. Rescued

Me: Hey guys, we're back finally. Well, I am, anyway. Pain can't be here today because she's doing something but before BB gets here, I want you guys to know something. Wait for it….PAIN AND BB WENT ON A DATE AND IT ACTUALLY WENT WELL!!!!!!! Hard to believe, I know.

BB: Hey dudes. What we talking about? Oh yeah, we don't own anything except for Jenny as usual.

Me: Oh nothing. On with the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!

A sonic cannon blows his father a good five feet away banging him into the rock. His father gets up and growls then slowly grins and disappears. "Beast Boy!!!" Raven runs to him and starts healing his injuries. (A.N.:bbxrae forever!!!) He starts opening his eyes slowly. "Raven?", he says weakly,"Is that you? What are you doing here?" "Robin dragged us along to come and find you. Just rest. I should be able to heal most of your injuries." "Great. Robin just blew it for all of you." "Why?" "I'll tell you later.", BB says slipping away again. "That's it. Rest. You need it.", Raven says still healing him.

BB wakes up at the orphanage hospital. "Huh? Raven? Jen? Toby? ……Anyone?" "Hello dear son. Do not fear. I will not attack you now. It would be much too easy. But don't think you're out of this yet." The voice fades away. "This is really, really, really, really bad.", mutters BB.

END OF CHAPTER 5!!!! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!!!!

* * *

BB: This chapter was too short.

Me: Well I have no time!! I'm not even supposed to be on the computer now!!

BB: Alright, geeze. Well until next time, bye!!!


	7. Time for Teamwork!

Lucario: Hey my peeps!!!

BB: Hey dudes wassup?

Lucario: Pain still isn't here, sorry, but we're here with the next chapie!!! Oh yeah, we don't own anything you know the rest.

BB: Hopefully this is a longer chapter.

Lucario: I had a tight schedule, okay?!?!?

BB: Yeah, yeah.

Lucario: On with the story!!! Muahahahaha!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 6!!!!!!

Raven walks in with everyone else.

Robin: Beast boy, why would you run away!?! You could have been killed!!(A.N.- I'm doing it this way now. It's much easier.)

BB: You shouldn't have come. Now you're also going to be one of his victims.

Cyborg: What are you talkin' about, man?

Raven: You did promise to explain this to me.

BB: ……………

Robin: Well?!

Starfire: Please, friend, we just want to know of why we are in this mess.

BB: Alright, I'll tell you, but it's a long story.

Robin: We have plenty of time.

BB: *sighs* It all happened one night.....

*flashback*

_A scientist is at the door talking to BB's mother and father._

_Scientist: I heard of what your child can do and am planning to offer 600,000,000 dollars for him, or more if you throw in the parrot._

_Father: We'll take-_

_Mother: I'm sorry, but we can't do that sir._

_Scientist: I understand you do not wish to give up your son. But if you change your mind, here's my card._

_Mother: We won't be needing it. There's no money in the world I would give up our son for._

_Scientist: Whatever you say mam. Goodbye. *leaves*_

_Father: *drags her into the other room* __**WE COULD HAVE BEEN RICH!!!!!!**_

_Mother: He's our son. He's more important than some lab experiment._

(A.N.- I'm not repeating the whole thing. If you reread the first chapter you'll see the whole thing. I'm skipping a little.)

_BB: Noooooooooo!!!!!_

_Jenny: *hides behind BB frightened*_

_Father: *grabs BB's wrist and starts to drag him to the door* And YOU'RE coming with me._

_BB: Daddy please, STOP!!!!_

_Jenny: Let…him…GO!!!! *eyes turn blue and everything explodes and only BB and her and unharmed by it*_

_BB: Jen…._

_Jenny: *starts pulling him away* Come on!! We have to leave!!!_

_BB: …..Right. *follows her away*_

*end of flashback*

Robin: So now he wants to sell you to some scientist?

BB: No, now he wants revenge. What Jen did pushed him beyond the limit. Now he wants to kill all three of us. And now you got involved, which makes you targets. Which is why I wanted to do this alone.

Raven: Well of coarse you lost the first time. You fought alone. Maybe together, we can defeat him.

BB: *shakes head* You don't understand. One of the reasons he wants us is because once he kills someone he gains their power if they have any.

Cyborg: But we saw him turn into different animals.

BB: For me it's just revenge. But if he gets Jen's power, he'll be able to defeat anyone. That's the major reason he's after us.

Raven: Either way, Beast boy, we're all in this together. Like a family.

BB: *smiles* Well since you guys already got yourselves into this, might as well make yourselves useful.

Robin: Listen, Beast boy. I'm sorry for being so difficult. I, or should I say we, just don't want you to get hurt. What do ya say? *holds out hand*

BB: *smiles wider and shakes it* I say, lets kick some butt!!!

*they all cheer*

END OF CHAPTER 6!!!!!!

Lucario: So there's a bit of a happy ending for you for this chapter.

BB: And it's longer, too.

Lucario: Until the next chapter, see ya!!!

BB: Bye!!!


	8. PARTY TIME!

Lucario: My god, Pain STILL isn't here!!!

BB: Yeah, weird.

Lucario: I think I annoyed her too much in that author's note chapter. Meh, she'll get over it eventually.

BB: Okey then…btw we don't own anything besides Jenny.

Lucario: Why do we keep repeating that? Anyone who is a good person and read the first chapter to the last already knew.

BB: Can we move to the story now?

Lucario: You know what, BB?!? I'm not ready yet, how 'bout that!?!

BB: Well you can't just not have a chapter!!!

Lucario: Well if you're so sensitive about it, then do it yourself!!! I'm getting a soda, and there better be a story started when I get back!!! *leaves room*

BB:………………PARTY!!!!! HEY GUYS!!! COME ON IN!!!!

Pikachu: Pika pikachu!!!(LET'S PAR-TAY!!!!)

Dawn: Isn't she going to kill you when she gets back?

BB: Most likely. Yo, Bella, how's it hanging? Emmet, my man, wassup?

Ash: Why are there Twilight characters here?

BB: Cuz they're awesome.

Danny Phantom: Hey BB!! Awesome party!!!

BB: Thanks dude!

Dawn: Danny Phantom too?

BB: Oh, yeah.

Ash: I don't think this is such a good idea…..

Dawn: Me neither…..

BB: Why don't you two go into a corner and make out or something and stop bugging me.(A.N.-Ash and Dawn fan, sorry. ;p)

-meanwhile-

Lucario: I know there's a soda in here somewhere!

-back to the others-

Raven: This party is pointless.

BB: Yeah, I know.

Scooby: Rere's all the rood?

BB: On the table over there, Scooby.

Scooby: Ranks Reast Boy.

Bolt: *playing with toy carrot*

Rhino: This party is more than awesome!!! It's BEAWESOME!!!!

BB: Thanks little dude. Man, I can throw one awesome party.

Dawn: Well don't look now, but she's coming back.

BB: CRAP!!!!

Lucario: BB….What is this?

BB: A party?

Lucario: You threw a party instead of doing the next chapter….AND DIDN'T INVITE ME!?!?

BB: Well come on in, there's plenty of room.

Lucario: ALRIGHT!!!!

Me: This is not happening. Sorry for all you fans who wanted to read the next chapter…..Okay so I love cliffies. I know it's really mean, but good things come to those who wait. I'll try to get these guys under control for the next chapter, but you can help me by sending lots of reviews!!! Until next time, bye!!!


	9. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Lucario: Heeeeeey!! It took us a long time, I know, but, finally, here's the…I forget what chapter it is…

Pain: The seventh… Hiiiii!!! I'm back!!!

Lucario: That's riiiiiiight!! She's finally not mad at us anymore!!

BB: *rolls eyes* Actually, she is. We dragged her here against her will remember?

Lucario: Oh… Oh, yeah…

Pain: I hate you all…

BB: Riiiiiiight… Well we don't own anything…as usual…

Jenny: Except meeeee!!!

Pain: Yes. We're all soooo lucky.

Lucario: Anyway… On with the story!!

* * *

CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!!!

*the Titans are standing outside the father's hideout talking*

BB: Okay, so we all know the plan?

*they nod*

BB: *smiles* Alright. Initiate plan…whatever it's called… TITANS! GO!

*they all take their place*

Toby: *hides in the shadows and says in BB's mom's voice* Oh, honey! I'm home!

Father: *looks into the shadows astounded* Who's there?! Come out now or I'll shoot!! And I mean it!!

Toby: Why, it's only me, hun! Why'd you shoot me?!

Father: Impossible!! I _killed _you!! _I killed you_!!!!!

Toby: What?!?! I have absolutley NO idea what you're talking about!!!

Father: Leave… LEAVE!!!!!! LEA-

BB: *punches him in the face in a surprise attack* Who're you talkin' to, crazy? A bird?

Toby: *flys onto BB's shoulder*

Father: What?!?! NO!!!! It was-

Toby: *in BB's mom's voice* It was what, hun?

Father: You little…-

*gets attacked by all the Titans at once*

BB: Not so tough now, are you dad?*gasps*

Father: *pulls back hand with a knife in it and gets ready to stab Raven*

BB: RAVEN!!! LOOK OUT!!!!*pushes her out of the way and gets stabbed right through the stomach, so deep, it comes out the back*

Raven: BEAST BOY!!!!!

Father: *smirks evily* Perfect…

BB: *falls to ground limp and not breathing. At all. With absolutley no heartbeat.*

Lucario: Another cliffhanger. I'm soooo evil.*grins*

BB: Coooool!! I might DIIIIIE!!!*laughs*

Pain: …How is that good?!?!?!

Lucario: It's not. BB's just weird.

BB: Heeeeeey!!!

Lucario: Well…

Pain: Until next time…

Lucario/Pain/BB:BYE!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER

Lucario: Sorry it took so long…this is the last chapter anyway…we don't own anything…

BB: BOOOO!!!!

Pain: *rolls eyes*

Lucario: Well, here ya go. The last chapter.

Raven: BEASTBOY!!!!!!*her powers tear the father to shreds*

-the Titans run over-

Cyborg: Oh…no…

Starfire: Friend Beastboy!!!*hugs Robin and cries*

Robin: *hugs her back, head hanging low*

Jenny: B-Beastboy…*places a hand on his chest and it glows blue*

BB: *starts waking up*

Others: BEASTBOY!!!!!!!

BB: Guys? What's up?

-everyone hugs him-

BB: Ah…okay?

Raven: You were dead!!!! I thought…I would never…*kisses him*

BB: *stares, a bit surprised, but kisses her back*

Toby: Whoooaaaaa! We're half way there!!! Whoooaaaaa!!! Livin on a prayer!!!!*gets hit in the head with a bat*

_And they all lived happily ever after…at least until the Joker came along…_

Lucario/BB/Pain: THE END!!!!!!!!

-everyone cheers-


End file.
